A night in the park
by hanabusa.masaki
Summary: A/N: This is another quick thingie that I did out of nowhere. This is my first Yugioh fanfiction so I hope nobaby is OOC.


**A/N: This is another quick thingie that I did out of nowhere. This is my first Yugioh fanfiction so I hope nobaby is OOC.**

**I do not own Yugioh! Kazuki Takahashi does. *sniff***

The night sky was dark and heavily clouded that evening in Domino City. The complete darkness blocked out all star and moonlight from view. A night such as this brought nothing but misery for those awake. Katsuya Jounochi was no exception to this.

The blond teenager sat panting at the foot of a slide in Domino Park. His pretty face was drenched in sweat, his cheeks a bright red. The boy looked up at the sky with saddened amber eyes, as if looking for a slim glimmer of hope, but all he found was black and grey. Slowly, his hand wandered to his side that was hidden beneath a dark green jacket. He brought his hand up to his face, examining the fresh blood that now coated his a pained sigh, he brought his knees in close and hugged him. The pain was immense but he dealt with it.

Katsuya's father had always been violent. That was the reason he had lost his mother and his little sister, Shizuka. Now that they were gone, around 7 years now, his father had nobody to take his anger out on except for him. Katsuya was used to coming home after a hard day and getting beat, punched and kicked without mercy. But this time was something completely different. Something the high school student could never have seen coming. His father had gotten drunk, which didn't surprise him. But when his father had gotten home, he had beaten him to the point he nearly lost consciousness. Then came the knife. His father had never done anything so horrible; Katsuya never recalled his father trying so desperately to kill him. If he hadn't moved his body in time, he would be dead without a doubt. That was not the way he wanted to go, found probably the next day dead on the floor of a crummy apartment with his father in an unconscious heap not far from him.

He could only run. He knew he could not run far because his growing dizziness and the fact that he knew he would have no choice but to return. But for the moment, he had only been concerned with getting away. His face remained blank, trying to mask his pain as he continued to look up at nothing but darkness. He winced when he felt something drop into his eye. The young man touched his cheek feeling a raindrop slide down it. Almost seconds later, more drops came down, in higher numbers the more time passed. Within a matter of moment, it was raining hard and bitter, the water freezing his skin.

"Of all nights...," the blond muttered to himself. The wind was beginning to pick up, causing the boys golden locks to fly about everywhere. A small gasp, inaudible due to the pitter patter of rain, emerged from his lips. His soaking wet jacket pressed up against his still bleeding stab wound, the pressure hurting him. But he couldn't take of his jacket or else anybody, even a blind man, could see the blood soaking into his white t-shirt. He simply continued to sit there, both too tired to move and too dizzy to stand up for long.

A hot raindrop rolled down his cheek among the icy ones. In an instant, Katsuya realized that he had shed a tear. Desperately, he tried to pull himself together. He shut his eyes to calm himself down. A moment later, he snapped his eyes open when he heard a voice from behind.

"What are you doing out here, mutt?" Katsuya spun his head around to see Seto Kaiba standing there under an umbrella in one of his fancy coats. Katsuya, slightly shocked, remained quiet. Walking up to the side of the slide, he put the umbrella in a way that would shelter him as well.

"I think I asked you a question, mutt. What the hell are you doing out here?" Kaiba said impatiently. He stared at the blond with his intense cobalt eyes. Katsuya looked up at the brunette, the man he always seemed to hate. That was just a facade. He didn't know when it had happened but the blonde had somehow fallen in love with the man. The boy hoped the brunette had seen a tiny blush graze his cheeks.

"Go the hell away, Kaiba," Katsuya growled at his crush. Although he did have feelings for the slightly older boy, he wasn't in the mood to make contact with anyone. Seto's eyes widened if only slight at the traces of venom in his response.

"Not until you tell me what your doing here at night in the rain. Why aren't you at home?" The blue eyed teen snapped. He refused to leave his "mutt" like this. Anger built up in Katsuya's chest, his fists shaking. He gave Kaiba a glare, but Katsuya was having a great deal of trouble seeing him. For some reason things were getting darker.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSSINESS KAIBA! I SAID TO GO THE FUCK AWAY!" He roared at him. Why couldn't he just leave?

"Don't talk like that to your owner, you flea bitten mutt!" Kaiba yelled, rowing angry as well. Swiftly, he kicked Katsuya in his side to teach him a lesson, rather hard no less. Kaiba looked down in concern and surprise when he had heard the blond let out a muffled scream. He had toppled over, gripping his side for dear life, a fist in his hand to mask any sound.

"J-jouno-"Kaiba started, offering him a hand, concerned and guilty. It was confusing since he had kicked Katsuya so many times like this without such a reaction. Katsuya slapped his hand away as he gripped the slide rail for support. Weakly, he stood up, but it felt as if his legs would give in at any moment. Rain began to drench him once more and it mixed with his sweat that had just appeared. One eye closed out of agony, he turned his body in the opposite direction. It was slow but he began to walk away, further into the fading park.

"Goodbye, Kaiba." Katsuya said flatly, taking hold of his emotions again. He tried to walk on, but his body felt as heavy as lead and his sight had turned into a swirly mass of greys and blacks. Before he knew it he felt himself falling forward towards the ground. The last he heard before he fainted was heavy splashing and someones voice. Everything went black.

_"KATSUYA!"_

White light burned his vision as he opened his eyes tiredly. Katsuya realized he was no longer in the rainy Domino Park, but laying in white room on a semi-comfortable bed. He saw the IV sticking out of his arm and figured out that he was in the hospital. He tried to sit up, but a pain in his stopped him. He moved the covers aside to see that his stab would had been treated and was currently wrapped up. His fingers brushed against that rough material. The young boy was utterly confused at how he got here.

Turning his head over on the pillow, he saw at the side of his bed asleep was Seto Kaiba, asleep in one of the chairs. Despite being with an irritated face most of the time, he looked quite peacful while he slept, almost gorgeous in the blond boy's opinion. At that moment, the doctor walked in through the wood door. The elderly man approached him with a clipboard in his hand and a happy look on his face,

"Ah! Jounochi-san! You're awake! That's wonderful!" the doctor gleefully said with a grin. Then it all hit Katsuya. When he saw the doctor, he remember that he was in the hospital and had received care. There would be absolutely no possible way to pass the medical bill. Apparently, his worries should plain as day on his face. The doctor noticed.

"No need to worry, Jounochi-san. The medical bills have already been paid for." Katsuya beame very confused.

"By who?"

"Why, Kaiba-sama. He brought you here as quickly as possible and said he would cover all the expenses as long as we made sure you would be ok," the doctor informed, pointing to the sleeping brunette. Katsuya stared at Kaiba with a surprised look etched on his face. Seto Kaiba, the person who truly hated him, saved him, even paid for his treatment. Katsuya was astounded.

"You need to rest a little longer, Jounochi-san. Ill come by later to check up," the doctor said cheerfully, exiting the room. When he heard the door clicked shut, Katsuya used a great deal of strength to pull himself up, so he was sitting up, facing Kaiba. The bed creaked as he moved and a small groan came from Kaiba's mouth. His hand went to his face to rub his eyes. Kaiba began to wake up, and he brushed his damp brunette locks away from his view. He spotted the awake Katsuya and a small smile spread across the usually bitter and angry face. He leaned over the bed's rail so that he was relatively close.

"Kai-" the blond started, cut off when the older boy put a finger on his lips. Katsuya looked up with curious amber eyes and met with happy and relieved cobalt. Kaiba spoke before the other could mutter another word.

"You're a complete idiot, you know that right?" Kaiba began."Don't ever scare me like that again..."

"Why did you save me Kaiba? How is it possible for you to worry over me?" Katsuya asked confused.

"I thought it was obvious," Kaiba spoke softly. He leaned over to the blond and pressed his warm lip onto his. It was brief, only lasted for a second or two, but Katsuya could feel all the emotion that was behind it. Kaiba pulled away slowly and looked at him with his beautiful eyes. He brushed some of the golden hair out of his face. "I did it because I love you Katsuya Jounochi."

For a moment, Katsuya was stunned not sure what to think, let alone say.

"If you are ok with it, I want you to stay with me in my manor. Where you are, it's not safe there with your father." Kaiba offered to the injured boy. "If it is ok, I want to protect you...K-katsuya."

The blonde's mind was racing. It was too much to take in all at once. The man he loved had save him, and even confessed his love to him. And he would be safe from his heartless, too-drunk father. He let a smile play on his still warm lips.

"Thank you so much, Seto," Katsuya said softly, taking him up on his offer. Seto Kaiba smiled back. Katsuya found it harder to keep his eyelids open as he felt sleepiness wash over him. He saw Kaiba slowly disappearing from view. The brunette wrapped his hand around the blonde's, asuring that he would stay by his side. The younger boy's vision was almost gone as he spoke.

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Katsuya drifted into a peaceful and happy sleep.

_FIN_

_A/N: Yay for SetoJou! I must admit the ending was so incredibly cheesy that I felt a little sick! Oh well. I just see in mind that Seto would confess first. Call me crazy^^_


End file.
